At present the two most common methods of communication between mobile station users are either a direct telephone call or sending a message. Messages conventionally contain text or graphic data. Through messages the users are able to communicate privately, without other persons hearing the conversation. Such communication techniques are currently still very limited.
When a mobile station receives a connection setup request, the user perceives it as he hears the ringing, sees lights coming up or sees a text on the display. The user can control the contents of the display and the sound without turning the apparatus off. The text and/or graphic image output on the display depend on whether the name and number information of the requesting apparatus are stored in the memory of the mobile station and, further, whether this name-number information belongs to a specific caller group. If the name-number information is stored in the memory of the mobile station, the text and/or image on the display indicates the identity of the calling mobile station. If the name-number information belongs to a caller group, the display also shows the caller group identifier. Otherwise the display just indicates that an apparatus is requesting a telephone connection.
Let us next consider existing properties of mobile stations, such as sound, vibration, graphic data and illuminating properties. The sound world of mobile stations is rapidly expanding and one does not have to grow tired of a single sound but, instead, the ringing sound of the telephone apparatus can be changed, for example according to the fashion or season. There are countless ringing sounds to be ordered, and the user may even compose the ringing sound himself. A ringing sound may be associated with a certain caller or caller group. In addition to or instead of a sound alert, vibration may be used to indicate an incoming call. The vibration property is intended to provide additional attention in situations where sound alone is insufficient.
A known way of representing music electronically are the so-called MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) files, which have even been suggested as means for bringing polyphonic ringing tones to mobile phones. MIDI files are in general used for storing and transferring control information for musical instruments and the file format is standardized by the Midi Manufacturers Association. A MIDI file contains control information for one of more musical instruments. In principle the timing of a played note and its duration are recorded in the file together with any relevant parameters. With this information it is possible to play the musical piece on another MIDI capable device.
Images, which are graphic presentations shown on the display element of a telephone apparatus, may be associated with text messages and caller groups. Graphic objects may be produced by the user himself or they may be ordered from service providers. A graphic image on the display of a user's mobile station serves as a logo or identifier, and it may be e.g. the name and/or logo of the user's firm or an identifier associated with the user's hobbies or interests. Text messages may comprise both text and graphic images. When the apparatus rings and the call request is coming from an apparatus belonging to a certain caller group, the display shows the graphic associated with the caller group.
To illuminate the display and keys, mobile stations use several light units which often are light emitting diode (LED) components. The light units are located on the printed circuit board of the mobile station, where they often are placed on the sides of the display and keypad or between the keys. They are placed in such a manner that the light produced by them is distributed via photoconductors, which are part of the assembly, onto the desired area. Thus the whole front surface of the mobile station, generally the display in the upper part and keypad in the lower part, can be illuminated. Illumination makes it possible to use the apparatus even in poorly lit conditions. Usually, as the apparatus rings or as the user activates the apparatus, the light units in the apparatus light up.
A versatile operating environment is further emphasized when mobile stations become more and more popular. Youthfulness, originality and trendiness are important product characteristics in the ever more competitive mobile station market. The dynamicity of a product has more significance in the market than even the performance of the product.